


in and out of love (if it wasn't for you)

by ensorcel



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensorcel/pseuds/ensorcel
Summary: Andy loves her work. Kind of. Most of the time. She's a bit of a workaholic.Or, alternatively, five times Andy is working on Valentine's Day and one time she isn't.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 22
Kudos: 202





	in and out of love (if it wasn't for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bringmayflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmayflowers/gifts), [zigostia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigostia/gifts).



> part of a valentine's day exchange with the ever amazing bringmayflowers and the annoying zigostia. enjoy this story i pulled out last minute and ignore the fact that andy probably wouldn't have been working at runway on valentine's day <3

**one.**

When Andy worked at _Runway,_ she didn’t get Valentine’s day off because first, it wasn’t a national holiday, and second, even if it was, Miranda wouldn’t allow it, and third, Miranda’s marriage—that Andy knew—was in ruins and well, if Miranda wasn’t having a good day at work then no one was.

Nate was pissed like he normally was but it was nothing compared to how annoyed he was when she missed his birthday so Andy ignored it and worked late like she normally did and when she came home, the lights were off and Nate was already asleep and Andy pretended like she cared.

She was up for work before he was and didn’t see him until late that night and at that point, they were both too tired to fight and Andy didn’t care.

So, Valentine’s Day for Andy was a small coffee cup with a speciality drink because Starbucks did that kind of thing and she supposed that she deserved to treat herself. And Miranda was in a right foul mood that day—Andy was yelled at twice and Emily almost cried and she thought she might’ve been promoted to first assistant, even if it was awful of her to think like that.

But that Valentine’s Day was quieter than the years before because Andy had almost always been with someone when Valentine’s Day matter—Nate she’d dated since sophomore year and before then there was Micheal and then in middle school it was Jack and before that it was Ryan and he gave her a handmade card and a too-sweet lolly that she saved for a year before eating it because she didn’t want to lose it.

When she did eat it, it was gross and starchy and she gagged but she was no longer with Ryan anymore so she told herself that she enjoyed it.

There were always roses or lilies or flowers of some sort along with some kind of candy because she seemed to date some of the most boring men and if she wondered what Miranda did on Valentine’s Day, well that was just her being a good assistant. Above and beyond, that was the expectation.

There were no flowers or roses or anything heart or red or pink related in the office because it was pretty clear that Miranda found the whole holiday was repulsive and annoying and tacky and whatever Miranda thought at _Runway_ was law and Andy wasn’t interested in having her head chopped off this Tuesday.

So, this Valentine’s Day was boring. (Or as boring as a day working for Miranda could be.)

But she slept well, so that was a plus.

**two.**

After she left _Runway,_ the work didn’t get easier. Well, Nate left so it was a bit easier in that sense. But _The Mirror_ worked her just as hard, if not harder, and she was finally, just finally, starting to do the kind of work that she’d thought she’d be doing when she left home for New York those few years ago.

Valentine’s Day wasn’t a national holiday and Nate left and she was single and alone and her day was spent meeting a deadline for an economic story that she’d been piecing together for the past couple of months and her mind wandered and thought about what she’d be doing if she was at _Runway_ right now.

Probably drowning in some stupid errand for Miranda, like walking her dog or grabbing yet another outfit from her home because that woman changed more times in the day than Andy had meals.

Mark, her boss, let her leave early that day but Andy was a workaholic and there were just some things that you couldn’t forget from _Runway_ and that wasn’t just Miranda.

As much as she hated to admit, as she waited in line at the Starbucks across the street for a frappuccino, _Runway_ gave her skills that she never would’ve learned elsewhere, even if there were better ways to teach them. The barista there was kind of cute too, with her hair up and golden necklace. Andy frowned.

Andy was on top of things like she never was and if that meant that she went home to an empty apartment and some leftover Chinese food on Valentine’s Day, well, that was the price she was willing to pay.

Miranda paid it, surely. She must’ve. In holidays and anniversaries and birthdays galore.

She turned on the television, opened a bottle of wine, booted up her laptop, and met her deadline with fifteen minutes to spare.

She went to sleep a little warm, a bit tipsy, and wondering what it would feel like to kiss another woman and wondered what it would be like if she’d followed Nate to Boston. Maybe there’d be flowers on the table. Maybe there’d be a card when she came home from work.

Work next day was normal. And the day after. And the day after that.

**three.**

This Valentine’s Day Andy had a girlfriend and a date but she still had to work that day because working at newspaper during a time where digital was taking over was hard enough already and the recession didn’t help with anything and Andy was lucky to keep her job if anything else and they needed the money so she told Frances that they would have a nice dinner the next day and she would try to get home as early as she could and the blonde just gave her a kind smile and kissed her when she left the apartment that morning.

She didn’t get home early.

It was nearly midnight when she stepped through the door and Frances was still up, with two candles lit at the end of the bed and Andy’s heart melted just a little and she jumped into her arms, the night cold because it was New York and it was mid-February and she had nearly frozen to death getting back from the subway.

“It’s cold as all living-fuck out there,” she murmured against Frances’ lips and she just laughed.

“I can tell,” she said, pulling the covers up and blowing out the flames. “Let’s go to bed. I can tell you’re tired.”

“Mmm,” Andy hummed, kissing her once again and slipping her hand lower. “Or,” she teased and Frances just grinned.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Frances whispered as Andy trailed kisses down her neck.

“Oh?” was all she said and the bed was warm and Frances was warm and the night was cold and Andy had never been so glad that Nate was gone.

**four.**

“I’m working this Friday,” Andy said as she sat on the edge of the bed, putting on her bra. “Can’t stop by.”

“Mm,” Miranda hummed, tying her robe around her waist. “That’s alright.”

Andy just raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”

“When have I ever expressed an interest in Valentine’s Day?” she said back, giving Andy a look that she was all too familiar with. “Besides, the girls will be home then.”

Andy just nodded and kissed Miranda on the cheek as she stepped into the cold morning air, holding her coat tight against her as she rushed towards the subway and towards _The Times,_ where she had managed to snag an offer from when the _The Mirror_ folded due to the recession.

She stepped into work with a grin on her face and Martin, who worked in the finance section, asked if she finally got some that weekend and she just flipped him off and told him that it was his turn to pay for lunch.

She finished work early that day and called Miranda and asked if she was free that evening and Miranda said yes and before she knew it, she was back in the townhouse and back in Miranda’s bed and she was kissing Miranda, whose lips were soft and her skin even softer and she told her that if she wasn’t working this Valentine’s Day, she would show up with the most tacky things possible.

“You’re ridiculous,” Miranda scoffed and Andy just nipped at her neck. Miranda gave a soft sigh.

“Still find me ridiculous?”

“Yes.”

Andy just rolled her eyes.

**five.**

“I’ll call you when I get there?”

“Mhm,” Miranda hummed, holding one of Andy’s suitcases. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you to the airport?”

Andy rolled her eyes. “It’s a two week assignment in DC. I’ll be fine.”

Miranda bit her lip and Andy pulled her close, kissing her softly. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Okay,” Miranda replied, still holding onto Andy’s suitcase.

“I’ll call you?”

“Do.”

Andy kissed her again.

“Sorry I’m missing Valentine’s Day,” she said with a grin. Miranda scoffed.

“You know I hate that stupid holiday,” Miranda snapped. Andy’s smile widened.

“Okay, whatever you say, but there’ll still be a bouquet of roses on the table this weekend,” she said and Miranda’s cheeks grew red.

“Go,” Miranda said, pushing her out the door. Andy blew her a kiss.

**plus one.**

“You know, I think this is our first Valentine’s Day together,” Andy commented, flopping down on the couch.

“Is it?” Miranda replied, faux-absentmindedly. Andy narrowed her eyes.

“You know it is, you fool,” she said, putting her arm around her.

“Hm?”

Andy just rolled her eyes and reached behind the couch, grabbing the single rose she’d put there and held it between her teeth.

She waited for Miranda to notice.

“You know, we could go out to dinner or—”

Andy’s eyebrows raised and she grinned.

“What on Earth?”

“Like it?” she asked, trying to avoid the thorns.

“You’re an idiot.”

“I know, but you still love me.”

Miranda rolled her eyes and plucked the rose from her mouth.

“You’re right about that,” she said, pulling Andy closer.

“Mhm.”

She was soft and tasted a little like her chapstick.

“Wine?”

“Would be lovely.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Andy said cheesily. Miranda rolled her eyes.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**FIN.**

> _"If it wasn't for you_  
>  _I'd always be in and out of love_  
>  _Lying in the wrong rooms_  
>  _And knowing it wasn't quite enough_  
>  _I'm trying hard to say_  
>  _That even if I'd never seen your face_  
>  _I'd be waiting for you_  
>  _And always be in and out, and in and out of love."_ —"In and Out of Love", Oh Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! let me know what you thought of this little story and happy valentine's day to everyone out there <3


End file.
